villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katahdin
Katahdin is the main antagonist in the 1979 horror film, Prophecy. Her vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Biography Katahdin is a horrifically mutated grizzly bear who has grown to abnormal size. She is believed that its parents consumed fish contaminated with Inorganic Methyl mercury, which caused the mutation of this monster when she was still in the womb (which in turn happens to Katahdin's own offspring). She was named by the local American Indian tribes, and mistaken for an ancient spirit angered by the logging activity on the mountain. The beast is unusually large for a grizzly bear, and her face and body are hideously deformed. Katahdin is also mentally deranged and hostile, impulsively mauling anyone and anything it comes across. She is drawn to her cubs, which is what causes her to pursue the protagonists throughout the film. After killing the bulk of the main cast, it is finally stabbed to death with an American Indian arrow; however, another Katahdin (The Cubs Father) appears just before the end credits. The Creature's Size, Is Unknown. In The Movie Trailer, It Says That Katahdin's Height is 15 Foot Tall (4m Tall), But In The Movie Is Even Small That What The Trailer Says. According To Sonic2006fan (TheGreatMakoShark1999), He Thinks and Says: Possibly, The Female Katahdin's Size is 2.30m Tall, And The Male Katahdin's Size, Is 2.42m. Powers, Weaknesses, and Abilities Strong Hind-legs: unlike normal bears, Katahdin is able to walk upright for extensive amounts of time without tiring. This frees up her fore-paws to grasp for prey, though it is unknown if she can travel very fast, I.e quadrupedal (4-legged) galloping. Although it her fore-paws cannot support her weight. Intellect: Katahdin is not a simple killing machine. She adores her cubs, and woe is all who stand between her and her babies. She will hold a deep hatred for her cub's abductors and anyone invading her turf, relentlessly tracking them and using various tactics like stealth to get close to them. She also knows to stand still and shut up until prey is withing striking distance, unlike typical monsters who roar constantly. This suggests she can indeed think and strategise. Her burned skin more likely than not must be a source of discomfort, making her more irritable than a normal bear, making her especially dangerous. Underwater Breath: Katahdin, As We Saw On The Movie, She Can't Swim. But, Thanks To His Mutant Monster Habilietes, Unlike Normal Bears, Can Breathe Underwater. With This Hability, It Can Kill The Prey If Is Swimming or If Is Underwater. Sharp Senses: Katahdin has shown that her senses are extremely keen, as she can detect her cubs despite being unable to see them. She either hears their cries and/or can smell them from miles away. She can also see in near-pitch-blackness, and spot prey from far away, and don't think she cannot find you if you hide deep underground. Her left eye is either absent or obscured by folds of melted skin, so she is partially blind and lacks depth perception. Gallery Images Katahdin.jpg Prophecy 1979 by sagg-d40xv7v.jpg|Artwork of Katahdin Katahdin by panzram31614-d4ivl8y.jpg KatahdinInTheDestroyedCabin.jpg|Katahdin in The Destroyed Cabin KatahdinRoaring.jpg|Katahdin Roaring, as She is Pointed With the Flashlight KatahdinAttacks.jpg|Katahdin and Robert Vernn KatahdinAppearsandAttacks.jpg|Katahdin Appears in The Tribe's Camp Katahdin'sFace.jpg KatahdinSideView.jpg|Katahdin Walking in The Flames KatahdinandTheJepp.jpg|Hawks Runs From Katahdin During The Attack KatahdinInTheWoods.jpg|Katahdin's Back Katahdin'sFace2.jpg KatahdinIsBurning.jpg|Katahdin Roaring at The Fire Katahdin'sDisgustingFace.jpg|Katahdin's Slimy Face Videos Katahdin's kills Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Female Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful